Working With The Dragon
by Toms-Chicka
Summary: What happens when the two most hated enemies have to work together and raise a baby for one of there classes. They learn a lot about each other and about themselves. Is love in the air?


Disclaimer:: Ok i don't own any of the H/P kids i only own Krizte(which is me) and the plot. I came up with the plot while i was watching a movie on TV! 

NOTE! 

Ok this is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfic! So hehe if it suxs don't hate me lol well on with the story! And sorry for the short chapter! I promise chappy 2 will be longer! 

Chapter1:: Surprise Surprise

~*~Draco's POV~*~

I had been sitting in the great hall eating dinner and talking with my fellow slytherines. Suddenly Dumbledore rose from his seat and asked everyone to quiet down. "When the 6 years are done eating please stay in your seats and not go anywhere I have some news to tell you all" he said and sat down. What did he have to tell us? I wondered. 

Soon after 30 minutes later the great hall was empty except for the six years. "You all might be wondering what I'm doing here. The teachers and I have decided to add a new class. This class is much different from the others who are taking. This class is called 'The Care Of Infants'. You will be paired up with a member of the opposite sex and they might not even be in the same house as you. You and your partner will spend the year taking care of a baby" he stopped letting us swallow all this information. I was shocked at what he just said. Other people were apparently shocked as well. "You will be graded on how well you worked with your partner and how well of a parent you two are. You will not be living in your houses but in small rooms so that you and your partner will be able to communicate better and take care of your child. We will be pairing you tonight and we will be giving you your child. Note that if you don't care for your child the way you should you will get a low mark. We will put a magic charm on the baby notifying us on how well your taking care of your child. Now once Professor McGonagall calls your name you will get up and go through this door. Any questions? No ok then we'll get started" said Professor Dumbledore. He started calling out names. 

This was to much to take. It would be like being married. Whoever my 'partner' was I just hoped it wasn't Pansy. 

~*~Kriztel's POV~*~

I can't believe the teachers just through all this at us. We were to take care of babies and get graded on it! I looked at my three friends I saw that they were surprised as well. "Ron Weasly and Lavender Brown [A/N I forgot her last name I fink that's right]" said Professor Dumbledor. Rons eyes widened. I knew Ron had a huge crush on her. Ron got up nervously and went inside the room followed by Lavender. 

"Wow lucky Ron" said Harry smiling. After ten names Harrys name was called. "Harry Potter and Kara Kaper." Kara was a raven claw. "Can you believe the assignment they assigned us?" said Hermione finally speaking up. "I know I can't believe they just through it at us just like that" I said. Suddenly Hermione's name was called. "Thomas Turner and Hermione Granger" Hermione got up and headed to the door. The guy Hermione was assigned to wasn't bad. He had muscles and was really hot. He was a hufflepuff. I sat there alone waiting for my name to be called. Finally after 20 names my name was called. "Draco Malfoy and Kriztel Conner." My mouth dropped and I froze. 'Draco?!?!' I thought. I snapped back to reality and went throught the door followed by Malfoy with the same expretion on his face. 

"Ah Miss Conner, Mr Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall. "We will be needing a thumb nail and blood from both of you" she said handing us a cup. I clipped my thumb nail and dropped it into the cup. Then Professor took a needle and poked my thumb making it bleed. I made the blood drip into the cup. I looked at Malfoy and his greenish grey eyes met mine. I couldn't believe that I had to raise a baby with Malfoy. We have hated each other since we first met. "Ok now that your done pour them into this bowl and say these exact words holding hands" she said handing us a piece of paper. I took Malfoys hands and to my surprise they were warm. We said the spell and suddenly a baby appeared crying. My eyes widened and a smile grew. "Congratulations it's a girl now you have 2 minutes to discus a names" she said. 

I picked her up and looked at her. She looked a lot like Malfoy. "Let's call her Madusa" said Malfoy. "Madusa?!? I'm not naming my baby Madusa. Why not Destiny" I said. "No" he said making a disgusted face. "How about Minerva?" he said. "No I don't like that what about umm…Trinity Elizabeth Malfoy?" I asked. He didn't reply for a few seconds. "Not bad. Ok Conner we'll name her Trinity Elizabeth Malfoy" he said smirking. "Professor we have made a decision" I said. "Ok then what is it?" she asked. "Trinity Elizabeth Malfoy" said Malfoy plainly. "Ok very well. She handed us a few things in a baby bag and handed us a key and directions to where our room was. 

~*~A/N~*~ 

Ok i hope u liked that chapter! please review and once i get 5 reviews i'll post chappy 2! 


End file.
